Banknote conveying equipments, each of which automatically conveys banknotes to a cash box set in a separate room or a separate building or to a storing room, have been used so as not to store banknotes in cash registers set in a supermarket, a convenience store, a game hall, etc. (see Patent Documents 1 and 2).
In the conventional equipments, banknotes are conveyed by a belt mechanism or rollers.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Gazette No. 2003-44929
Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Gazette No. 8-91615